The present invention concerns an invalid walker with controlling rolling motion.
A walker of prior art configuration is a lightweight frame on which the handicapped person afflicted with walking difficulty can lean to support the weight of his body. The usual way to use the walker is for the handicapped person to lift the walker, carry the device while he is taking steps and periodically set it down and support his weight on it. With this procedure a handicapped person finds relief only during the intervals in which he is not moving. The moment he executes steps in any chosen direction he must forgo the walker's support, and this under worsened condition, because during the walk he must be burdened not only by his own weight, bu also with that of the walker (though lightweight) which he must carry.
There have been attempts to improve walker performance by fitting it with wheels and at the same time controlling the walker's rolling motion with some form of braking applied by the user. Because the braking action requires a positive action on the part of the user himself, a high degree of insecurity is introduced which may endanger the handicapped, especially in the case of one whose sense of balance is impaired.